A Quest for Frog Toes
by StrawberrySugarcane
Summary: Ten Fourth years go embark on quest to help their friend,who concealed a tail wagging secret but troubles follow their way when disaster happens.


A/N: To all my friends out there. Thanks Rebecca I'm stealing your idea for a moment. ;)

"Don't you dare touch it!" Adele Ingles screamed at David with her green eyes flaring as her wand pointed strait at him. David receded from the boiling pot with caution looking at Adele quizzically. The pot bubbled blue and purple bubbling the evaporated into green steam. Adele was very rarely agitated or seen in a bad mood, but today was an exception.

"When are you going to give that in?" asked Lydia sourly waving her hand in front of her nose puckering.

"Smells like dead feet." Elizabeth said curtly then laughing afterwards. Lydia gave Elizabeth a look and laughed with her.

"Feet can't be dead." David said residing in a large mahogany leather arm chair brushing his fingers through his outgrown brown hair.

Adele placed her hand on her hips holding in her laugh from Elizabeth's comment. No matter how random or lame a joke she made, she couldn't help to laugh. "Hopefully today if it's ready. It cannot be touched by human hands or else," Adele warned approaching the pot which was placed on a small coffee table between Elizabeth and Lydia.

"-or else what?" asked Elizabeth shrewdly approaching the pot, placing her head on top of the bubbles. Then returned to her seat before inhaling too much of the foul fumes.

"Your feet will die." Adele mocked then smiled as every one laughed. She took the pot and added some powdered ginger and cinnamon. Suddenly the pot spewed green liquid all over her sweater. Dropping the pot with a thud, Adele shrieked briefly moving away from the boiling pot.

"Are you okay Adele?" Lydia screamed, concerned as she rushed over to Adele's side. David and Elizabeth stood from their seats.

"Yuck. This is revolting!" Adele whined as she wiped the green goop off her sweater. "At least it isn't a sweater that I liked."

"Yah, it was sort of ugly." Elizabeth mentioned picking up the pot that didn't have much of the boiling bubbles left. Becky and Amelia entered the room immersed in a deep conversation. Raising their heads they noticed a large pile of green slime on the floor and Adele covered in it.

"What happened?" Becky cried tucking a brown curl behind her ear. "Was it Professor Braklehurth?"

"Yes, I came late to Potions again today, so he gave me an assignment. 'You must brew your own Friggnottens herbal remedy to cure the rather common Viritis'" Adele mocked in his nasal accented voice. "It's so unfair."

"I know, right?" Amelia said enthusiastically, looking at her friends.

"You do come late a lot." David Langhart said dryly. He sighed then started to depart from the crowd. "I have to take a shower."

"It is about time!" Lydia laughed with her large dark brown eyes dancing.

"Let's get you changed out of this." Amelia said hugging Adele's neck cautiously. In the past few months Adele and Amelia became extremely close, due to many classes together. Looking into her blue eyes Adele smiled.

Brigitte and Matthew were making their way down to the lake when they spotted Gaby and Isaac under the Willow tree finishing their assignments. "What are you doing?" Matthew asked examining their papers.

Isaac sighed lifting up his paper and showing it to Matthew. "History of Magic, homework." Gaby intruded.

Brigitte slapped her head. "I totally forgot to do it! Oh I hate _Professor Hurlott_," she complained saying her name drawn out.

"She's not all that bad." Isaac said shrugging. Gaby rolled her eyes. "Look! There's Becky, Adele and Amelia."

Matthew and Brigitte quickly rotated their head and waved. Brigitte ran up to them happily. "I hate how we have to be in separate houses!" She complained.

Adele shrugged as Becky and Amelia tilted their heads. "It's not all that bad." Becky said.

"Will anyone agree with me here? Am I the only one that's having a problem with this school?" Brigitte stomped her feet then smiled. Olivia ran down the hill as fast as her short legs can take her. She stopped breathlessly.

"I have more important things to discuss." Adele said sternly smiling curtly. "Professor Bracklehurth gave me an assignment that is due tomorrow. If I do not give it in, then I'll be docked from the rest of the Quidditch season!"

They all gasped especially Matthew who was too on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor; he was a key player, exceptionally good. Adele was on the Ravenclaw team as a Chaser but was not the best.

"That's so unfair!" Olivia cried.

"Did you do the assignment?" Gaby asked dryly as she knew Adele did leave thing for the last moment.

"I did! It was almost done! I did it all right until-"

"It spilled all over her and the floor." Amelia said sadly then laughed. Adele peeked a smile then covered it up. She looked at Amelia then continued-

"I need, Wolfgang, Ginger root, Cinnamon power, Grytle Leaf sap, Frog toes, Juniper herbs, sage, Fyterlirosis Fetalis-"

"What's that?" Matthew interrupted. Adele glared at him then answered.

"All I remember is that I got that from Gregorion's closet." She said fondly. Her friends gasped, "And most of the other ingredients."

"How did you get it? It's forbidden to go into Gregorion's closet." Olivia questioned.

Adele's green eyes twinkled as a mysterious smile spread across her face. "It's my little secret." Becky smiled with her for she knew what her secret was.

"Okay." Becky said pacing in front of eight of her friends, Adele was missing. "We need to get these ingredients, by tonight!" She commanded. The eight of them stood strait listening. "Today is Slytherin Headmistress Franicisca DeParto's retirement dinner, so the hall will be patrolled ghosts. Most of the students will be wandering the halls trying to avoid to speeches and Professors as well will be chasing after them.

Brigitte and Isaac, you both will be going into the Library. In there, there will be a book named 'The Book of Meladonic Illnesses'. Retrieve that and it will teach you how to make the brew.

Matthew and David, you will be getting the Frog toes from the Kitchen." They both moaned. "Be aware of house elves they will try and stop you.

Elizabeth and Lydia, you will be getting the ginger root and Cinnamon from the green house. You'll find them at the Herb section.

Olivia, you have a special job. Stall the professors if they go searching for them. We cannot be caught."

"Amelia, you're coming with me."

"Why are we doing this again?" Asked Lydia grumbling.

"Because Adele is in need our help. If we don't then she'll be docked from the team and all extracurricular activities."

"That's harsh." Said David scratching his head.

"Okay! Enough! Let's go!"

"Where are you taking me?" Amelia questioned tagging along sluggishly with Becky as she led them outside through a side door. The air was chilly but clear like the sky. The sky was deep red from the setting sun and the burning colors set everything off into a vermillion hue. Amelia tightened her robes around her as the cool air nipped at her pale skin.

"Just follow." She said walking towards an orchard with ivy undergrowth along side it. Becky fished in her pocket until she drew a white whistle. She blew on it hard yet it made no noise. They stood there for a moment in time as the wind swept by. Suddenly from the bushes a rustling noise was made. Amelia glared at it in shock and held onto Becky. Becky brushed her tight grip off and smiled. Out jumped an elegant spitz breed dog, medium size with abundant brindle fur with a golden ruff and a fox like expression yet strangely enough bright hazel green eyes. It seated before them and didn't budge. Amelia was utterly confused.

"You're keeping a pet in Hogwarts?" Amelia said loudly. Becky shushed her.

"It's not a pet, It Adele."


End file.
